Jumping the Cliff
by xOXDarkXNekoXOx
Summary: When Sin has a brush with death, she's shipped off to Konoha against her will. There, she tries to shake off Sasuke, who just won't leave her the hell alone! And why is Sai leaving sticky notes? SasuXOC.
1. Chapter 1

hi guys, this is my first story, so leave some reviews !

kthx :3

* * *

He was annoying. Really annoying. And he wouldn't go away.

I tried moving around the room, but his eyes followed me. Everytime I looked up, there he was, looking straight at me. _Why is he watching me!?_

I couldn't just go up to him and ask. If it turned out that he wasn't watching me, he was watching the wall behind me, I would look like a complete idiot. So I kept quiet and kept trying to dodge his steely gaze. I failed miserably.

Finally, Tsunade came into the room and everyone quieted down. _Great, now maybe he might take his eyes off me and pay attention._

Yeah, okay. The arrival of the Hokage wasn't going to distract this guy, I guess. I glanced up quickly and found his eyes _still_ on me. I sighed angrily and took my place in front of Tsunade's desk.

Wouldn't you know it, he chose the spot right next to me.

Tsunade sat down and smiled widely. "There are five of you here. Do you know why?"

A blonde boy answered her. "No! We don't! But we would really like for this to be over soon, because I need to get back to training!"

The girl next to him smacked him. "Shut up, you weren't even training. You were sitting under a tree sleeping."

The boy blushed and kept himself quiet. _Well, he's nothing to worry about._

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Naruto, you're an idiot."

A tall man with silver hair and a face mask stepped forward. "Tsunade-sama, who is this girl?"

He poked me in the head. _What the…Did this guy just..poke me?_

"She looks new. Is she new?"

Tsunade waved away the man's hand. "Don't poke her, Kakashi! Yes, she's new, and- NARUTO! I just said, don't touch her!"

There were two guys poking me. Why? I don't know. I guess it was Konoha custom to poke newcomers. I hate this custom. The village is pretty, but their traditions suck.

I sighed and looked pleadingly at Tsunade. She nodded and slapped away Naruto and Kakashi's hands. "Listen!"

They obeyed. _My face hurts._

"She's a new shinobi in the village. You don't need to know where she came from, and you don't need to know much about her except that she's a Jounin, and she will be joining Team 7."

Kakashi bent down and looked me right in the eye. "You're a little young to be a Jounin, eh? How old are you?"

I wrinkled my nose, but I answered. I didn't like this man being so close to my face. "Seventeen."

The girl gasped. "Yes! Finally, a girl my age on the team! My name's Sakura, by the way."

I smiled back. She was nice. "My name's Sinnarika, but Sin works better."

"Now," said Tsunade, "I'm going to need one of you to take Sin around and show her where her apartment is and everything. Any volunteers?"

Sakura opened her mouth to answer. "Oh, I'll-"

"I'll do it."

It was _him_. The one who had been watching me. Why did he have to volunteer!? Sakura looked at him with a funny look. Even Tsunade seemed kinda surprised.

"Oh! Uh, Sasuke..Um, okay, I guess..Is that okay with you, Sin?"

_Like I have a choice._ "Yeah, it's fine."

"Well then! It's settled!" boomed Tsunade. "Kakashi, take Sakura and Naruto back for training. Sin, you go with Sasuke, he'll show you everything you need."

Kakashi nodded and was gone in an instant. Naruto smiled at me. "See ya later, Sin-chan!"

Sakura looked dazed for a moment before she smiled at me and quickly stumbled through a goodbye to Sasuke.

Tsunade shooed us out of the office. "Well, out with you! Have fun!"

SLAM. Door closed. And me, in a hallway with a stalker. Great.

Sasuke didn't even bother to introduce himself. He turned and walked down the hallway, expecting me to follow I guess. I followed, but with some distance between me and him.

Walking down the stairs, I caught a glimpse of myself in a window. The long black hair, the shiny blue eyes, I would say I looked decent today. I was so busy looking that I almost crashed into Sasuke at the bottom of the stairs. "Where did you come from?" he asked demandingly.

_Well, that's nice. I could have gotten a "Hi! I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you!" or maybe even a "What's your name?". Nope._

"None of your business," I said, walking past him to the door. "And I don't need you to show me around, I can find everything just fine on my own."

As you can see, I liked to return kindness. I stepped outside and looked around. Left or right? I didn't know where anything was. I chose left. As I started walking, I heard snickering behind me.

"Your apartment is to the right," said Sasuke.

Angrily, I spun around and faced him. "Right. Thanks."

I walked past him again, but this time he reached out and caught my arm. "I lied," he almost whispered. "Your apartment _is_ to the left. Still don't need me to show you around?"

God, I hated him.


	2. Sticky Notes

hey, i hope you guys liked the first chapter !

leave reviews please !

thanks !

* * *

"_**Hi, I'm Sai. Left you cookies, hope you like chocolate chip.**__"_

That's what the sticky note on my front door said. I paused with the key halfway in the lock and tore it off the door, shoving it at Sasuke. Then I looked down and saw a huge plate of chocolate chip cookies, which I happily picked up. "What's that?"

He took the note and looked it over. "Oh yeah, this is from Sai. He lives in the other apartment on this floor. He's an artist and he works out of his apartment, so don't expect to ever see him."

I pushed the door open and entered, looking around my new apartment. I set the cookies down on a table next to the door. Surprisingly, it was pretty nice. My arrival in Konoha had been unexpected, so I wasn't anticipating much in terms of my new home. Maybe a one-room apartment with a tiny bathroom or something. Nope, this was a lush apartment with a beautiful view of a small forest with a tiny, visible pond which could be seen by a large, wall-length window in my living room. The entire wall was made of glass. "Why did Sai leave a note instead of just coming by to say hi?"

Sasuke dropped one of my bags into a fluffy chair in the middle of the room. "He never speaks."

I turned and raised an eyebrow. "Never?"

"Never. He communicates with sticky notes."

_Great. More Konoha weirdness for me to deal with. God, I wanna go home…_

Sasuke saw me looking out the window. "That's your backyard, by the way."

I raised an eyebrow again.

"Yeah," he continued. "That little patch of forest is in the property. It would be nice to take a walk around there every morning."

"Mmm."

I walked around the apartment, secretly loving all of the fancy appliances. There was a microwave which had a blender attached to it. Have you ever heard of one of those!? Me neither. But there it was! Hey, I wasn't gonna turn it down. It was cool.

Distracted by my surroundings, I completely forgot that Sasuke was sitting in my fluffy chair, looking around. It's not like he said anything, so how was I supposed to remember that he was in my house? As soon as I walked out of the kitchen, I saw him sitting there, his hands folded into each other. _Ugh, he's annoying. _

"You can leave now," I said, with a slight chill in my voice.

He looked up. "I could."

_Annoying!_

"That means, 'leave'."

He grinned. It made me sick. _Who does he think he is!?_

"What, and let you wander around and get yourself lost?"

"Ha. Right. No. Get out."

Rolling his eyes, he got out of my fluffy chair. He walked to the door and dropped the last of my bags. "You're welcome?"

"Thanks."

He took one last look at me, a look that kind of gave me chills, and then he was gone, and I heard his footsteps disappearing down the staircase. I collapsed into my fluffy chair, suddenly feeling very tired.

I was beginning to doze off when I heard someone shuffling very quickly down the hallway. Immediately, I was alert. Listening closely, I heard someone lightly touch my door, knock on it twice, and then shuffle back down the hallway. _What the…_

I heard a door close somewhere down the hallway, and I rose cautiously, slipping open the door and being met by a small sticky note on the door.

"_**Hope you liked cookies. Should not be so mean to Sasuke. Is not so bad.**__"_

I kept re-reading the note over and over again as I shut the door and went to unpack the first of my bags, the one that Sasuke had put next to the fluffy chair. _I guess this note is from Sai, too…_

"What do you mean, Sasuke isn't so bad!?" I said to myself. "He's a stalker."

The note was stuck on the table next to the door, along with the other one, and I grabbed the plate of cookies and set them on the small table in front of my fluffy chair. I picked up a cookie and took a bite, smiling. It was good. Taking the occasional bite of cookie, I began to unpack my bag. This bag was mostly full of my books. I had always loved to read.

But there was a tilt in the books. Something was hidden underneath the first book on the top, and when I picked it up, I saw a rolled up piece of paper. Picking up the piece of paper, I unrolled it and glanced at the markings on it.

_What…_

It was a map.

A map of Konoha.

And at the bottom was Sasuke's signature with a little note written next to it.

_"__**Good luck, thought you might like help.**__"_

_Maybe he's a nice stalker._


	3. Tyoko?

**Sorry I've been away, guys! Back now, and introducing a new character! Remember, rate and review! Favorite, favorite, favorite! **

**Free muffins for good people :3**

* * *

The next morning, there really wasn't much to do. Tsunade hadn't given me any specific directions, so I wandered around my apartment for most of the morning, exploring all the rooms that I had missed the day before. It was, to say the least, freaking awesome. Ever heard of a closet _in_ your closet? Cause I have one.

About noon, I heard familiar footsteps lightly stepping down the hallway. They hesitated at my door, and then I heard a thump on the door, followed by a light knocking. Footsteps retreated. _Sai? _

I opened the door. Another note.

"**Lady looking for you downstairs. Says name is Tyoko. Looks important.**"

My heart nearly skipped a beat. _Tyoko is here?! That means that maybe I'm going home! She wouldn't come unless she's taking me home, right?_

Tyoko had been my caretaker back at home, almost like my mother. Now that I think about it, I never had much actual contact with my own mother. My father, yes, but not really my mother. Mostly formal events when she absolutely _had_ to be seen with me, or else people would start asking questions, and we couldn't have that happening. So Tyoko raised me. She was only about 15 when she actually started taking care of me, so she was quite young for a caretaker. It's probably why I liked her so much.

She had orange-blonde hair and dark brown eyes, and she wasn't much taller than I was. People often mistook us for sisters, despite our drastic difference in appearance. So yeah, in other words, I was a little excited to see her.

When _was_ the last time I saw her? Two months? Three? I lost count. Hadn't seen her since the accident.

I snatched a pair of sweats from the back of my fluffy chair (if I was going home, I was taking that chair with me. It's like sitting on a melty marshmallow) and ran for the front door so fast, I almost forgot to open it so I could nearly fly down the staircase, smacking into several walls along the way. I got a couple of weird looks from the neighbors, but hey, not like it mattered for long.

I could imagine my home right now, and how good it would be to finally be back after spending only a day here in this strange village. More importantly, I would be away from that creeper, Sasuke! That was the _real_ selling point for me.

As I stumbled down the last couple of stairs, I looked around in front of the building for signs of Tyoko. I found none. _Hiding? She always was weird like that, it wouldn't surprise me._

But as I searched the perimeter of the building, I found no signs of Tyoko. I found no signs of anyone, actually. That is, until I saw a small girl standing in the shadow of one of the cherry blossom trees. I walked across the path to approach her.

"Uh, excuse me," I said slowly, "but have you seen a woman around here? She has kind of blonde hair, and brown eyes?"

The girl tilted her head and smiled. "The world shall be saved by sin, but sin shall also be it's downfall."

_This is…strange? Maybe I should just walk away._

But I didn't. I just put on my most confused look. "Uh…what?"

The girl smiled even wider. "It is a prophecy."

"Uh…alright…so you _haven't_ seen a woman?"

"I know where she is."

Now I began to pay attention. _Finally _I was getting somewhere. "Where?"

The girl's smile faded from her face and she looked up towards the sky. "There."

"The…sky? Oh! On top of a building?"

The girl shook her head and once again looked up at the sky, her eyes growing sadder and sadder. "No. There."

"W-what? What are you…"

And then it hit me. Why else would Tyoko send this girl (and Tyoko _had_ to have sent this girl) unless she was in trouble, or…gone?

I sat down on the ground and buried my head in my hands. I groaned. _Tyoko's gone_.

Then I heard a voice behind me. "Kai! I told you to call her down here, not hurt her! What have you done?"

_Wait…what the hell's going on!? Isn't she dead!?_

I jumped to my feet and spun around, facing Tyoko's disappointed face. "Kai, she's looking at me like I have six heads. You care to explain why?"

The small girl giggled. "She believed me."

I was _so_ confused. I looked at Tyoko. "Are you dead?" I asked sadly.

She laughed. "Am I standing here?"

Angrily, I turned on the small girl near the tree. She smiled.

Tyoko stepped between us and smiled at me. "She likes to test people, it's not her fault. She was only playing around, Sin."

The little girl stepped around Tyoko and offered me her hand. "You were upset that Tyoko died. You are a good friend. My name is Kai."

I shook my head, and then I remembered why I had been so excited before. "Oh! Tyoko! Are we going back? Is it safe now? You came to get me, right?" I stood there, looking at her with the most excited face that I could possibly put on.

Before she could even open her mouth to answer, I was talking again. "I mean, the apartment they gave me is really nice, and the neighbor is kinda strange, but he's nice too, but there's this kid Sasuke and he's a REAL creeper, and it would just be great to get out of this crazy village and just go home and relax!"

Tyoko looked around and sighed. "Come on upstairs," she said, finally. "We can talk there."

_She better mean we're going upstairs so that I can pack._


	4. Refugees In My Village!

A half hour later, we were sitting in my living room, and I still didn't know what was going on. Kai looked at Tyoko. Tyoko looked at Kai. They kept looking at each other, but they always avoided looking at me. _Why won't they tell me why they're here!_

"So…I guess I'm not going home?"

Kai fidgeted. "Uh…"

"No," said Tyoko nervously. "Not…not for a while."

I sighed. _Why did they come here if they didn't come to bring me home?_

"Bad news?" I asked slowly.

They looked at each other again. _Definitely._

Finally, Tyoko stood up and walked over to my window-wall. She looked down at the tranquil backyard and stared into the calm pond. "The clan compound was attacked. It has been taken over."

She had said it so frankly, so straight to the point, that at first, I didn't even feel the shock. I should have, but it felt like she had just told me that dinner was ready or something. "What?"

Kai lightly touched my shoulder. "Some people in black cloaks. The same as before."

I guess it kinda set in there. I realized what was going on. "No! There are wards! The protective jutsu around the compound! That was supposed to make sure that they couldn't get in again!"

"They broke through. Well, one of them did, anyway. He let the others in."

"Who?! What's his name!? I'll find him myself!" I yelled.

Kai shook her head. "I know how you feel, Sin, but you-"

I turned angrily on Kai. "_You_ know how I feel? I don't even know who you are! I haven't met you until today! Don't tell me that you know how I feel! You don't know anything about how I feel!"

There was dead silence in the room. Tyoko turned quickly from the window, and looked at me, her eyes wide in shock and horror. Kai grew quiet and looked down at the wood floor. I felt a little guilty, but she deserved it.

Tyoko walked back over and sat down on the couch. She looked up at me again. "Kai's parents were killed in the attack on the compound."

Okay, _now_ I felt guilty. How was I supposed to know that her parents were killed? No one had told me that! I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? Sorry? Whoops?

"I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't know-" I stammered, and I could tell that my face was beginning to turn a bright shade of red.

Kai held up a hand and smiled sadly. "It's okay. They died doing what they loved, which was fighting for the family that had sheltered us for so long."

I still didn't know what to say. How could she be so kind to me, especially after how I had shouted at her? _I'm such an idiot._

There was silence for a little longer.

"So…is that why you came to Konoha? To ask for Tsunade-baa-chan's help?"

Tyoko nodded. "Just came to see you first."

I stood up. "Well come on. I'll show you to the Hokage tower. I'm sure Tsunade will be happy to help. She's really not that bad."

"Have you ever heard the name 'Uchiha'?" asked Kai suddenly.

"Uchiha? Yeah, that's that idiot Sasuke's name. He's like, the ultimate creeper," I answered. "Why?"

Kai looked up at Tyoko, who nodded solemnly. Both of them turned to me, and Tyoko spoke. "An Uchiha broke through our wards."

I went numb. "Sasuke attacked us?!"

"No. He is not the only Uchiha. His brother attacked, with his group. They were looking for you, and when they didn't _find_ you, one of them became angry and started killing everyone in sight."

I went even number. "How many?"

"Enough," said Tyoko. "But there are also enough survivors. They're scattered through Konoha. I had to bring them here. I knew they would be safe."

"My parents?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Another exchanged glance between Kai and Tyoko. _One or both of them is dead._

"Your mother is fine, she is currently staying at an inn on the other side of the village."

"Any my father?"

Silence, broken only my Kai's soft voice.

"Gone."

_Gone?_

I sat back down in the fluffy chair and put my head in my hands, and then I felt an immense wave of guilt and shame wash over me. I was half-hoping that they had killed my mother instead of my father. He has always understood me. She hadn't. He had always come to talk to me, even when he didn't have to. She only exchanged pleasantries at formal balls and parties. He loved me as a daughter. She saw me as a business opportunity. Which wealthy family wouldn't want to marry into the prestigious Zankichi clan?

But I shouldn't have thought like that. No matter how much she had ignored my existence, or not cared about how I was doing, or never even stopped to say hello if we passed each other in the hall, she was still my mother. I should be happy that she was still alive. My father had loved her, and it wasn't in my place to be disappointed that she had not been taken as well.

"I…I want to see her. Later," I said quietly. Tyoko nodded.

I stood up and walked to the front door, motioning for Tyoko and Kai to follow, so I could bring them to Tsunade's office. The old woman better be feeling generous today. I stopped right before I unlocked it. I turned and looked at Tyoko. "What was the name of the Uchiha who broke the wards and the jutsu?"

Tyoko thought for a moment. "Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"What is his relation to Sasuke?"

"Brother?"

I turned and unlocked the door. "That's all I needed to know."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we stood at the bottom of the Hokage tower. I looked up at the window of Tsunade's office. _Please, please be feeling nice today._

I let Tyoko and Kai up the stairs and lightly knocked on the office door. The door opened slightly, and the bright face of Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, looked through the opening. "Ah! Sinnarika-chan! How can I help you?" Her eyes flicked momentarily behind me to Tyoko and Kai.

"I need to speak with Tsunade-sama, please."

Shizune looked behind her. "Hokage-sama is not busy. She will see you."

_She better._

The door opened up all the way and the three of us filed past Shizune and stood before Tsunade's desk. She eyed my suspiciously. "I have a question, before you ask me for whatever favor you need."

I tilted my head slightly. "Ask away, old woman."

I felt Tyoko fidget slightly next to me at my blatant manner of speaking to Tsunade. Tsunade simply smiled.

"Could you please tell me why I'm getting reports of nearly a hundred supposed 'refugees' filing into Konohagakure? Because I have the strangest feeling that it has something to do with you."


End file.
